


I ta oto dziewczyna chciała wiedzieć...

by marehullam



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: AU, F/F, Jade!writer, Perrie!fan, Tumblr!AU, jerrie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehullam/pseuds/marehullam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU w którym Jade pisze gejowskie opowiadania oraz posiada fankę swojej twórczości. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyny poznają się.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ta oto dziewczyna chciała wiedzieć...

1 |

\- Jakie są trzy rzeczy które nie mogą być długo ukryte?* - zapytał chłopak z kasztanowymi włosami które lekko powiewały na lekkim zimowym wietrze, co tylko dodawało mu uroku.  
\- Słońce, księżyc i prawda. - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia nastolatek z zielonymi oczami, które łagodnym wzrokiem śledziły twarz szatyna.  
\- Cóż, możliwe że jesteś geniuszem. Zostań policjantem lub detektywem. - powiedział drugi, starszy i po chwili już go nie było.

Jade dokładnie pamiętała, gdy wstawiała pierwszy rozdział tego fanfiction. Czuła narastającą w jej żyłach adrenalinę tak samo jak i lekką obawę przed ostrą krytyką. Nie wiedziała co dokładnie ją pokusiło, aby zacząć pisać o dwójce z One Direction jako parze. 

Nie była directioner, nie słuchała ich muzyki, po prostu nie przypadła jej do gustu, wolała nieco mocniejsze i ostrzejsze brzmienie, ale nie każda Larry shipper powinna być oddaną fanką ich zespołu. To nie była jakaś reguła. Po prostu widziała jak i czuła że pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym z jednego z najsławniejszych zespołów świata, coś łączy.

Jade pisała opowiadania, wierszyki, powieści odkąd skończyła 6 lat. Jej pierwsze opowiadanie było o smoku, który czuł się samotny bo nikt nie chciał się z nim przyjaźnić. 

Może odzwierciedlało to trochę jej duszę, bo sama była dość samotna, nie miała wielu przyjaciół czy znajomych. Posiadała tylko jedną przyjaciółkę - Leigh-Anne i to ona znała każdy sekret o dziewczynie. Wiedziała nawet o tym że Jade strzela do swojej własnej bramki, czyli gustuje w swojej płci. 

Dokładnie pamiętała jakie czuła zdenerwowanie, gdy postanowiła jej to wyznać. Dokładnie takie same wątpliwości miała do pisania gejowskich opowiadań, a dokładniej do publikowania ich na znanej większości ludzi na świecie strony internetowej o nazwie - Tumblr. 

Jej konto przed publikacją jakiejkolwiek swojej twórczości i tak miało dość dużo obserwujących, bo aż 300, lecz po opublikowaniu pierwszego rozdziału swojego opowiadania liczba ich wzrosła aż o 40 osób w ciągu doby. To było dla niej niesamowite osiągnięcie, tak samo jak wiele pozytywnych opinii o jej stylu pisania oraz o świetnych pomyśle na historię.

Była wniebowzięta, a jeszcze bardziej gdy zakończyła swoje opowiadanie dokładnie po roku publikacji pierwszego rozdziału. Miała wiele pomysłów na nowe projekty. 

Tak więc godzinę po dodaniu ostatniej części, Thirlwall miała już zapchaną skrzynkę odbiorczą po brzegi. Wszystkie komentarze były prawie takie same, ludzie mówili jak bardzo podobało się im całe fanfiction oraz jak bardzo będą za nim tęsknić. Na wszystkie odpowiedziała z ogromnymi podziękowaniami, bo na prawdę bardzo ich wszystkich doceniała i gdyby nie oni to możliwe że zrezygnowałaby z jakiegokolwiek pisania. A teraz marzyła o tym aby wydać jakąś wartościową książkę, która otworzy komuś świat i pomoże mu iść przez życie. 

Lecz jeden komentarz był inny.

shesgotbeautifulbroweyes powiedział(a):

 

Hej! To chyba dobry początek? Chciałam tylko powiedzieć że czytam twoją twórczość okrągły rok, przeczytałam pierwszy rozdział tego samego dnia w którym go wstawiłaś i już wiedziałam, że będziesz jedną z tych wyjątkowych dziewczyn. Mam na myśli, taką którą będę odwiedzać codziennie. Wybacz, źle to zabrzmiało. Twój blog, będę odwiedzać codziennie i tak było i jest. Dopiero dziś zdobyłam się na odwagę aby do Ciebie napisać (i nawet nie zaznaczyłam anonima!) i powiedzieć jak bardzo Cię podziwiam. Od pierwszego dnia w którym tylko wstawiłaś coś swojego xxx  
ps. wybacz za tę chaotyczną wiadomość

 

Jade uśmiechnęła się szeroko, bo to była jedna z najsłodszych wiadomości które kiedykolwiek przeczytała. Miała swój urok. Nie wiedziała dokładnie kiedy jej palce zgrabnie zaczęły poruszać się po czarnej klawiaturze jej laptopa. 

Hej to bardzo dobry początek! :D Zapamiętałam Cię, byłaś pierwsza osobą która zreblogowała mój rozdział, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mnie to ucieszyło! Nawet zapisałam sobie twój url w pamiętniku. Nie mam nic przeciwko jeśli byś mnie odwiedziła kochanie..;) Dobrze że się odezwałaś, lepiej późno niż wcale, prawda? I nie martw się nie gryzę, dziękuję za miłe słowa! Mam nadzieję że jeszcze do mnie napiszesz xx  
ps. lubie chaotyczne wiadomości

Może i trochę przesadzała, ale kochała flirtować z osobami z Tumblr, przynajmniej tam ją znosili a nawet lubili, więc dlaczego nie? 

| 2 | 

Od dwóch tygodni codziennie do Jade pisała shesgotbeautifulbrowneyes, nie znała jej imienia, ale dogadywały się świetnie. A przez dogadywały się świetnie, można rozumieć flirtowały ze sobą na portalu społecznościowym na oczach wszystkich. Parę osób pisało do Jade czy są one razem i czy znają się na poważnie, cóż to były wymijające odpowiedzi. 

To był pierwszy dzień po przerwie świątecznej, w którym Jade niestety musiała wrócić do szkoły. Chodziła do ostatniej klasy, więc wielkimi krokami zbliżały się do niej egzaminy końcowe, a potem studia. 

Przez cały dzień myślała o tajemniczej dziewczynie z Tumblr. To nie tak że nie wchodziła na jej konto aby się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć, odwiedzała jej bloga i to parę razy (nawet zaobserwowała), ale nie znalazła nic o niej. Nie żeby ją ta dziewczyna jakoś bardzo interesowała, ale chciałaby znać chociaż jej imię. 

\- Mimo tego, że byliście najokropniejszą klasą w historii, to dyrektor udzielił pozwolenia na zorganizowanie wam balu końcowego. - przez klasę przeszły szumy, chłopcy wydali z siebie niezadowolone jęki, a dziewczyny piski radości, nawet Leigh Anne. Jedynie Jade siedziała cicho i tak nie miała zamiaru przyjść. - Obecność jest obowiązkowa. 

Brunetka wydała z siebie dźwięk oburzenia wraz z chłopcami z jej klasy. Wszechświat był przeciwko niej. 

| 3 | 

Jestem zmuszona iść na bal końcowy. 

Opublikowała post, gdy była w drodze do domu. Może to nie był największy problem jej życia, gdyby spojrzeć na to z innej strony to nawet nie jest problemem. Jade wiedziała, że pójdzie sama, bo nie miała zamiaru robić jakiemuś facetowi zbędnej nadziei, a z pewnością nie znalazłaby sobie dziewczyny do czerwca. Pomijając w ogóle fakt, że o byciu lesbijką wiedziała tylko Leigh Anne. 

Po 15 minutach samotnego wolnego marszu, dotarła do pustego domu. Rodzicie jak podejrzewała byli w pracy, ale mało ją to obchodziło. Ostatni raz widziała swojego tatę tydzień temu, a mamę 3 dni temu. Jej rodzice byli bardzo zajęci. Chociaż Jade podejrzewała że zdradzają siebie nawzajem, lecz wolała nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.

Nie fatygując się nawet aby przyrządzić sobie coś do jedzenia, udała się od razu do swojego pokoju, aby sprawdzić Tumblra. 

Przy białej kopercie widniała 3. Zawsze gdy miała jakąkolwiek wiadomość jej oczy zaczynały świecić z podekscytowania.

Anonim powiedział(a): 

Nie cieszysz się że idziesz na bal? 

Nie, że się nie cieszę, tylko nie mam z kim iść :( 

Anonim powiedział(a):

Jak to zmuszona?

Dyrektor powiedział, że gdy nie pójdzie chociaż jedna osoba to wszyscy będą mieć po balu. A nie mam zamiaru zostać doszczętnie znienawidzoną przez puste laski w mojej klasie..

shesgotbeautifulbrowneyes powiedział(a):

Zawsze możesz mnie zaprosić, we dwójkę jest podobno raźniej ^^

Więc, pójdziesz ze mną na bal? To byłby zaszczyt tańczyć z Tobą do jednej z wolnych piosenek, trzymać dłoń na twej tali xx 

Kącik jej ust niekontrolowanie powędrował ku górze. 

Kliknęła w jej adres url, po czym napisała jej wiadomość.

Trochę to dziwne, że nie znam twojego imienia moja partnerko na bal! :D x 

Wzięła ze sobą laptopa do kuchni, bo jej żołądek domagał się jakiegokolwiek jedzenia, które nie było owocem. Tak więc zrobiła sobie szybką kanapkę z serem i majonezem, a sekundę później odświeżała dashboard, nie mogąc doczekać się jak ma na imię dziewczyna która adorowała brązowe oczy.

Gdy zobaczyła że ma nową wiadomość, była tak podekscytowana że opluła resztkami kanapki ekran. Szybko to wytarła papierem ręcznikowym, po czym parę razy kliknęła na kopertę, w razie gdyby jej laptop nie zrozumiał podanego przez nią polecenia. 

shesgotbeautifulbrowneyes odpowiedział(a) Ci:

Trochę to dziwne, że nie znam twojego imienia moja partnerko na bal! :D x 

Zrobię nawet więcej tu masz mojego Instagrama, liczę na to że dasz mi swojego! x Miło Cię poznać Jade, jestem Perrie x 

Jej ciotka miała na imię Perrie, uwielbiała ją, często gdy Jade była mała to ciocia zabierała ją na basen czy do wesołego miasteczka, ale niestety przegrała walkę z rakiem. Mimo tego to imię bardzo dobrze jej się kojarzyło.

Po kilku minutach przeglądała jej instagrama z uchylonymi ustami. Nie spodziewała się kogoś tak olśniewającego urodą. Była blondynką z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami, które świeciły jak dwa diamenty, w nosie miała umieszczonego złotego kolczyka, który tylko dodawał jej uroku. Nie była za wysoka, ale także nie za niska, miała bardzo zgrabną figurę. A co najdziwniejsze Jade zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że właśnie tak będzie wyglądać jej dziewczyna. 

Co było niemożliwe, bo pewnie mieszkała gdzieś w Stanach, czy w odległej części Europy, a już na pewno nie była lesbijką i miała przystojnego, wysokiego chłopaka.

Życie było do bani.

Nie żeby się w niej zakochała, czy nawet zauroczyła, tylko chciałaby ją kiedyś poznać. 

Nie mogąc napatrzeć się na piękną blondynkę oglądała jej zdjęcia po kolei z dokładnością, chcąc zapamiętać każdy możliwy szczegół. To nie były same jej zdjęcia, były również jakieś ubrania, najczęściej sukienki, pomalowane paznokcie czy porozwalane książki i zeszyty na biurku. 

Jedno z nich przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Było to zdjęcie małej kawiarni, która z zewnątrz wyglądała naprawdę przytulnie. Była obita ciemnymi deskami na dole, a górną część ścian zajmowały ogromne okna. Pomiędzy deskami a oknami znajdowały się białe lampki. Prawdopodobnie zdjęcie zostało zrobione w okresie świątecznym, cóż to wyjaśniałoby śnieg. Na jednej z szyb było napisane “Coffee with stars zaprasza”. 

Najlepsze było to że Jade już kiedyś widziała tą kawiarnie, a jako że nigdy jeszcze nie opuściła Londynu, to musiało gdzieś być w tym mieście.

Po paru minutach wpatrywania się w zdjęcie kawiarni, wysłała jej swojego Instagrama.

| 4 |

Po tygodniu Jade dodawała spóźnionego one shota który był całkowitym smutem, aby uczcić rok swojej twórczości na Tumblr. Gdy zaczynała przygodę z publikowaniem swojej wyobraźni o Larrym, nie spodziewała się że kiedykolwiek napisze czystego pornosa. Nawet nie wiedziała, że ma taką obszerna wiedzę o genitaliach męskich, skoro była lesbijką. Jednak biologia i filmy dla dorosłych w wieku 10 lat się przydały. 

Kiedy w końcu opublikowała post, zamknęła laptopa i położyła się na łóżku, a jej wzrok od razu odnalazł szczelinę na suficie. Zawsze gdy dodawała swoją twórczość na Tumblr, kładła się na miękkim materacu i wpatrywała się w niewielką szarą szczelinę na białym suficie. To było jej tradycją, można by rzec że ją to uspokajało. 

Nie było jej jednak dane długie wylegiwanie się na łóżku, gdyż telefon, który wcześniej wpadł jej za łóżko, wydał z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk nowego SMSa. Oczywiście, mogłaby to zignorować, ale co jeśli właśnie Leigh-Anne napisała jej że na jej podwórko właśnie wylądowali kosmici, albo że trawa tak na prawdę jest niebieska a niebo zielone. Zdecydowanie musiała sięgnąć po aparat, albo udać się do psychologa. 

1 nowa wiadomość od: Le-Annie

Jestem pod twoim domem. Wychodzimy. 

I jak na zawołanie usłyszała irytujący dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, a chwilę później kroki. Muszę pamiętać aby zamykać dom, pomyślała przed tym gdy chowała się pod kołdrę. Warto spróbować. 

\- Wiem że jesteś pod kołdrą Jade, nie wygłupiaj się. 

\- Nie, nie ma mnie. - odburknęła. Nie miała chęci na wychodzenie z domu, szczególnie że była zima i było mokro na dworze, a ona nie miała zamiaru ponownie chodzić po centrum handlowym z przemoczonymi butami.

Chwilę później ktoś, czyli Leigh-Anne ciągnęła za rąbek satynowej poszewki, lecz po chwili się poddała, gdyż Jade zdecydowanie była od niej silniejsza.

\- Jade do jasnej cholery rusz dupę! Wychodzimy! - krzyknęła na tyle głośno, aby woda w szklance która znajdowała się na stoliku nocnym lekko się poruszyła.

\- Dobra! 

| 5 |

I tak od ponad dwóch godzin chodziły po centrum handlowym w poszukiwaniu nieokreślonej rzeczy. Jade czuła jak jej stopy zaczynają puchnąć, a łyki boleć. Mówiła przyjaciółce aby poszły do jakiejś kawiarni na kawę, lecz Leigh-Anne odpowiadała jej że pierwsze zakupy później przyjemności. Jakby te zakupy nie były dla niej przyjemnością. Albo po prostu lubiła patrzeć jak Jade umiera z wycieńczenia, za każdym razem gdy szły do centrum. 

Kiedy weszły do 28 sklepu (tak Jade liczyła), jak zwykle Pinnock zniknęła pomiędzy wieszakami, podczas gdy Jade szukała jakiejkolwiek kanapy czy pufy. 

Gdy w końcu ją znalazła usiadła na niej jakby ten mebel był jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Niestety nie nacieszyła się jednak zbyt długo, bo po chwili kruczoczarna czupryna pojawiła się obok niej z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. 

\- Znalazłam sukienkę, którą muszę mieć. - powiedziała szybko, wprawiając Jade w niezrozumienie. Lecz Thriwall zrozumiała, gdy spojrzała na krótką krwisto czerwoną sukienkę w jej dłoni. - Już przymierzyłam, idę do kasy. 

\- Dzięki Bogu. - powiedziała na wydechu, gdy jej przyjaciółka udała się w stronę kas z nową zdobyczą. Jeszcze nigdy nie poczuła tak ogromnej ulgi jak dziś. 

| 6 | 

\- A teraz możemy iść na kawę. - ogłosiła śpiewającym głosem Leigh-Anne zaraz po tym gdy wyszły ze sklepu z nowo nabytą przez kruczoczarną dziewczynę sukienkę. Kiedy Jade już skręcała do Starbucksa, bo tam zawsze chodziły, to była jedna z ich ulubionych kawiarni, Leigh-Anne złapała ją za rękę. - Nie, dziś idziemy gdzieś indziej. - powiedziała tajemniczym głosem i pociągła za sobą zdezorientowaną brunetkę.

\- Co ja ci zrobiłam, że tak mnie katujesz?! - jęknęła, uwalniając się z uścisku swojej przyjaciółki. 

\- Jeszcze będziesz mi dziękować. - odpowiedziała pewnym siebie głosem, jakby przewidywała przyszłość, ale Jade już nie pytała bo była na nią wystarczająco zła. 

Kiedy tylko wyszły z Centrum Handlowego, Jade jęknęła w duchu, ponieważ od razu uderzył a nią podmuch zimnego powietrza przez który wydawało się jej że tysiące malutkich szpilek uderza o odsłonięte części jej ciała. Całą drogę przebyły w ciszy, aż w końcu po parunastu minutach znalazły się pod dziwnie znajomą kawiarnią. Była pewna, że kiedyś już tutaj była i to całkiem niedawno. 

Nim zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek Leigh-Anne otworzyła drzwi i przekroczyła próg kawiarni, a zaraz za nią Jade uczyniła to samo, bo było jej zbyt zimno. Najgorszy w białej porze roku, był silny wiatr który w połączeniu ze śniegiem był dosłownie zabójczy. 

Gdy tylko znalazła się w środku, poczuła przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jej policzkach, a do nosa dotarły przyjemne zapachy składające się z świeżo zaparzonej kawy oraz wypieków. 

Odnalazłszy Leigh-Anne która aktualnie stała przy jednym ze stolików, udała się w tamtym kierunku notując sobie w myślach, aby później zabić powoli i boleśnie zbyt często uśmiechającą się przyjaciółkę. 

\- O! Jade! - zwróciła się Leigh-Anne do brunetki która stanęła obok niej. - To jest Jessy, moja znajoma - Jade uśmiechnęła się szczerze do ślicznej dziewczyny która siedziała przy stoliku - a to jest Perrie, twoja randka. 

\- CO?! - wykrzyknęły obie w tym samym czasie, co wywołało u Leigh-Anne uśmiech tak samo jak u Jessie. 

\- No proszę was, jeszcze nawet na siebie nie spojrzałyście, a już się wam coś dzieje. Chodź Jessie zostawmy gołąbeczki same, później nam podziękują. 

Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, po tym jak Jessie i Leigh-Anne dosłownie zmyły się stamtąd zostawiając je zdezorientowane, nastąpił drugi. 

Jade spojrzała na dziewczynę - Perrie, która siedziała przy stoliku, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w oczach na oddalające się dwie sylwetki. 

To była ona. To była urocza długowłosa blondynka z oczami niebieskimi niczym letnie niebo, z porcelanową cerą i wiśniowymi ustami. 

\- To ty. - wyszeptała, nie panując nad wypowiadanymi przez siebie słowami. To wystarczyło, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny siedzącej przy drewnianym stoliku, która już po chwili stała naprzeciw niej.

\- Wow, jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza na żywo. - powiedziała tak samo cicho jak jej poprzedniczka, jakby bojąc się że zepsuje chwilę. Jade poczuła jak dwa jasnoróżowe rumieńce pokrywają jej policzki, ale na szczęście nie było tego widać, gdyż dopiero co była na mrozie. Przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że nie było tego widać. 

Jak zaczarowana wpatrywała się w każdy najmniejszy ruch dziewczyny naprzeciwko niej, która okazała się być troszeczkę niższa od Jade. Zauważyła również że jej uśmiech był bardziej powalający niżeli ten na zdjęciach. Był bardziej wyrazisty i tak jakby szczery. 

Parę sekund później poczuła ciepłą i gładką dłoń na swoim policzku, przez co odruchowo przymknęła powieki, wtulając się jeszcze bardziej w jej dłoń. Nie trwało to długo, bo po chwili już jej nie było, przez co zdusiła w sobie jęk zawodu.

\- J-ja, przepraszam. Nie panowałam nad sobą…przepraszam. - zaczęła bełkotać blondynka, czując ogromne zażenowanie. 

\- Ej, ej, cichutko. - wyszeptała, po czym złapała obie dłonie drobnej blondynki, która po tym spojrzała na nią swoimi dużymi oczyma. - Nic się nie stało, usiądziemy? 

Perrie pokiwała niezdecydowanie głową na znak zgody, po czym usiadła na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, a po chwili to samo uczyniła Jade tuż po tym gdy zdjęła swój niebieski płaszcz oraz kremowy szal. 

\- Nie wiedziałam że jesteś z Londynu. - powiedziała blondynka, po chwili niezręcznej ciszy. 

\- Też nie wiedziałam że tutaj mieszkasz. Znaczy widziałam jedno zdjęcie na twoim Instagramie, właśnie tej kawiarni i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest ona w Londynie, ale nic ci nie mówiłam, bo myślałam że byłaś tutaj tylko na wakacjach czy coś. - powiedziała na wydechu, tak szybko że miała tylko nadzieję że Perrie ją zrozumiała. - Czego teraz żałuje. - dopowiedziała zaraz potem, co było prawdą. 

Nim Edwards zdąrzyła odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, przyszedł do ich stolika kelner prosząc o zamówienie. Obie zamówiły herbatę z cytryną. 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że siedzę tutaj z tobą. - mruknęła pod nosem Perrie, lecz Jade usłyszała ją doskonale. 

\- Co masz na myśli? 

Niebieskie tęczówki spojrzały w te brązowe należące do Jade, przez co brunetka mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła ukazując w ten sposób śnieżnobiałe zęby. 

\- Jesteś jedną z najlepszych autorek na Tumblrze, a do tego jedną z najładniejszych dziewczyn jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. I nie mogę uwierzyć że właśnie to powiedziałam.

| 7 | 

Godzinę z paroma minutami i dwa kubki herbaty z cytryną później, dziewczyny nadal siedziały w uroczej kawiarni w centrum Londynu, rozmawiając ze sobą jakby znały się przynajmniej parę tygodni. Pierwsze lody zostały już przełamane, tuż po tym gdy Perrie wypaplała że jest ogromną fanką gejowskich opowiadań Jade (co wcześniej już pisała jej na Tumblr), na co brunetka roześmiała się szczerze. 

Później zaczęły dyskutować o planach na przyszłość oraz o błahostkach, na przykład dlaczego Rodzina Królewska Wielkiej Brytanii ma tak oficjalne imiona. 

\- Wybacz Jade muszę już iść, mam za 20 minut pociąg. - powiedziała Perrie, która w sekundzie posmutniała. 

\- Odprowadzę cię. - wypaliła szatynka nim do końca zdążyła to przemyśleć. 

\- Jesteś pewna? Jest dość zimno. - blondynka wydawała się być nie do końca przekonana, entuzjazmem Thriwall. 

\- Oczywiście, tylko się ubiorę i możemy iść. - nim zdąrzyła dokończyć zdanie już ubierała na siebie, wcześniej rzucony na siedzenie obok, płaszcz. 

\- Więc, gdzie mieszkasz? - zapytała Jade, gdy szły już po ośnieżonych londyńskich ulicach w stronę stacji kolejowej. 

\- Znamy się dopiero jeden dzień, a ty już chcesz wiedzieć gdzie mieszkam? - prychnęła z rozbawieniem blondynka, wywołując u Jade niemały uśmiech. Normalny człowiek, w takiej sytuacji speszyłby się, a jego twarz przypominałaby dorodnego pomidora, lecz to była Jade, ta która nie wiedziała co to słowo “wstyd”. 

Tak, to kłamstwo, wiedziała co to, ale z biegiem czasu ta cecha z niej ulatywała i gdy zrobiła coś głupiego, zaczynała śmiać się sama z siebie. 

\- Żeby cię uwieść twój adres jest mi do tego niezbędny. - odpowiedziała po chwili ciszy, przy której dziewczyny szły niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, tak że ich ramiona co jakiś czas lekko o siebie uderzały. 

Przez resztę drogi niewinnie ze sobą flirtowały, bo zaszaleć czasem można. 

| 8 |

Na stację przyszły na czas, dokładnie dwie minuty przed wyjazdem pociągu osobowego. Wokół nich była masa ludzi, która zapewne wracała z pracy, ponieważ były już godziny popołudniowe. Było tam dość głośno, co trzecia osoba rozmawiała przez telefon, lub z kimś, inni się całowali lub przytulali. Uroki dworców kolejowych. 

\- Ile jedziesz pociągiem? - zapytała niespodziewanie Jade, chcąc przerwać tą ciszę miedzy nimi. 

\- 10 minut. Mogłabym jechać autobusem, ale wiesz pociągi są wygodniejsze, szybsze i nie stoją w korku. - zaśmiała się lekko blondynka, a brunetka uznała że był to najczystszy dźwięk który kiedykolwiek słyszała. 

Thriwall spojrzała na tablicę na której widniało, za ile dokładnie nadjedzie pociąg, zostało 60 sekund, które biegły tak szybko jak nigdy, miała wrażenie że liczby zmieniają się z zawrotną prędkością. 

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie, gdy zostało im 15 sekund. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, to oczywiście. - 5 sekund. - To była najlepsza randka na jakiej byłam. 

Faktycznie, to była ich randka. Jade całkowicie o tym zapomniała, mimo tego że żadna z nich na początku nie wiedziała, że z zakupów z przyjaciółkami wyniknie taka sytuacja. 

Sekunda. 

Jade nachyliła się nad Perrie, przez co uderzył w nią zapach delikatnych perfum. Mogło się wydawać, że był tak samo delikatne co blondynka, tak jakby oddawały ją w całości. 

Gdy usłyszała nadjeżdżający pociąg, musnęła swoimi ustami jej policzek, ciesząc się w duchu, gdy poczuła że kąciki ust niebieskookiej uniosły się w uśmiechu. 

I tak po chwili machała na pożegnanie Perrie, która odjeżdżała wraz z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, z iskierkami w oczach i śladem pomadki Jade na policzku.

Szatynka nie liczyła się z tym że droga do jej domu, była teraz dłuższa o 20 minut, ale nie zamierzała skorzystać z komunikacji miejskiej, bo teraz śnieg był dla niej czymś wyjątkowym i magicznym, a do tego miała ogromną ochotę na spacer. Od razu gdy wyszła ze stacji, wyjęła z kieszeni swojego iPhone i otworzywszy aplikację Tumblr napisała:  
“Świetnie spędzona niespodziewana randka z shesgotbeautifulbrowneyes.”

| 9 | 

\- Więc, mówisz mi że nie dość że nie masz jej numeru telefonu, nie wiesz gdzie mieszka, masz tylko jej głupi url do Tumblra, to jeszcze jej nie pocałowałaś?! - Jade nigdy nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu złości po Leigh-Anne, nawet gdy miała te swoje kobiece dni, to się tak bardzo nie denerwowała.

Może i miała rację, bo Jade trochę nawaliła, uświadomiła to sobie dopiero wtedy gdy przekroczyła próg domu, po pół godzinnym spacerze. 

\- Pocałunek w policzek się nie liczy! - przerwała jej gwałtownie szatynka, gdy zauważyła, że Jade chce coś powiedzieć. - Masz szczęście, że masz tak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę, która ma koleżankę która jest przyjaciółką Perrie. Nie musisz dziękować, złotko, już dzwonie do Jessy. 

\- Nie! - wykrzyknęła brunetka, gdy Leigh-Anne sięgała po telefon, który leżał na łóżku Jade. 

\- Mineły dopiero 2 godziny, pojebało cię? - prychnęła i szybko wyrwała telefon z jej dłoni. Leigh-Anne spojrzała na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ona ci się podoba. - stwierdziła, po chwili obserwowania lekkiego zdenerwowania przyjaciółki. 

\- Co? Nie. - prychnęła i usiadła na łóżku, podciągając do klatki piersiowej kolana. - Może. - dodała po chwili, wpatrywania się w jeden punkt. - Znaczy, znam ją jeden dzień, nie wiem czy ją lubię, ale ona ma wszystko to czego szukałam. - westchnęła. - A tak w ogóle skąd wiedziałaś, że to ona?

\- Przecież pokazywałaś mi jej Instagrama, a jak zobaczyłam zdjęcie tej kawiarni, to napisałam do Jessie, czy nie wie kim jest ta blondynka, bo ona często tam przesiadywała z przyjaciółmi. I tak się złożyło, że akurat Perrie jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Świat jest zdecydowanie mały. - odpowiedziała, szybko i niewyraźnie. - Przecież wiesz Jade, że chce abyś znalazła sobie świetną dziewczynę, żebyście miały razem dzieci i domek nad jeziorem. I mamy nadzieję z Jessy, że to będzie twój i Perrie dom nad jeziorem. Tak samo mocno chce abyś miała idealną połówkę na bal końcowy, mimo tego, że tylko ja wiem o twojej orientacji, to chce abyś poszła na niego z podniesioną głową u boku pięknej blondynki. 

Jade spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, lecz nie przerwała Leigh-Anne. 

\- Wiem, że znacie się krótko, ale Jessy mówiła, że Perrie na pewno nie miałaby nic przeciwko towarzyszyć ci na balu, a w sumie teoretycznie to się już zgodziła, prawda? Więc, dlaczego nie? Jade, twoje motto, to kto nie ryzykuje ten nie ma. Zaryzykuj a zyskasz. 

\- Zadzwoń do Jessy, powiedz że potrzebny mi adres Perrie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobię z siebie matoła. - powiedziała zdeterminowana. Leigh-Anne mogła zauważyć w jej oczach wesołe iskierki, które świeciły jak jeszcze nigdy, a na jej ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. 

| 10 | 

Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami mieszkała sobie w pewnym miasteczku dziewczyna, która zawsze marzyła o tym aby znaleźć swoją idealną połówkę na bal. Odbywał się on co rok, dla rocznikowych osiemnastolatków. 

Najdziwniejszą rzeczą jednak było to, że ów dziewczyna nie chciała zabrać na bal chłopaka, zawsze chciała zatańczyć wolny taniec z dziewczyną, która uśmiechałaby się pogodnie do niej ukazując przy tym swoje śnieżnobiałe proste zęby. Jej długie i falowane blond włosy powiewałyby przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu, a w niebieskich tęczówkach obijałyby się setki migających świateł. 

Sylwetki dziewcząt byłyby do siebie świetnie dopasowane, tak samo jak gładkie i delikatne dłonie. 

Oczywistym powinno być, że ludzie patrzyliby na nie, bo pewnie nigdy nie widzieliby dwóch nastolatek - a może nawet kobiet -, aby przyszły razem na bal. Zwyczajem był mężczyzna z kobietą, a nie kobieta z kobietą. Lecz z pewnością obserwowaliby je nie tylko z tego powodu. Blondynka i brunetka byłby jedną z par które bawiłyby się najlepiej, ciesząc się chwilą. 

I może to byłby głupi sposób aby zaprosić kogoś na bal końcowy poprzez Tumblr, a do tego były one na tylko jednej randce, 

lecz ta dziewczyna chciałaby wiedzieć, czy ta druga wybrałaby się z nią na bal? 

| 11 | 

\- Musisz mnie zawieść do Perrie. - powiedziała na wstępie, gdy tylko Leigh-Anne odezwała się po drugiej stronie słuchawki. 

\- Wyjdź przed dom, będę za 5 minut. - odpowiedziała i rozłączyła się, a Jade popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na słuchawkę, bo nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Myślała, że będzie musiała ją namawiać co najmniej 10 minut. 

Wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i szybko pobiegła ubrać płaszcz, po czym wyszła przed dom, a tam czekało na nią już czarne Audi. 

\- Widziałam twój post, nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę! Jestem pewna że będziecie świetną parą! - paplała szczęśliwa szatynka za kierownicą. - Mówię, ci że się zgodzi. Jessy mi mówiła, że Perrie szaleje za tobą od roku. Cały czas gadała tylko o jakiejś dziewczynie z Tumblra, która pisze wspaniałe opowiadania. 

Po 20 minutach jak mówiła Leigh-Anne były już na miejscu. Była to jedna z ładniejszych dzielnic w Londynie, białe jednorodzinne domy z niebieskimi drzwiami wejściowymi. 

\- Chyba jednak nie dam rady. - powiedziała, gdy miała już pociągnąć za klamkę, aby wysiąść z samochodu. 

\- Wypierdalaj stąd, dasz radę. - prychnęła oburzona Leigh-Anne, posyłając jej przy tym mordercze spojrzenie. Nie po to wiozła ją przez pół Londynu, aby później się wrócić z niczym. 

Thriwall pod wpływem chwili pchnęła drzwi i szybkim krokiem przedostała się z ulicy pod drzwi, w które niekontrolowanie zapukała. To miała na celu od początku, ale myślała że będzie stać pod tymi drzwiami jakieś parę minut zanim zdecyduje się w końcu w nie zapukać. Przynajmniej tak było na filmach. 

Po paru sekundach Jade usłyszała zgrzytanie klucza oraz dźwięk uchylanych drzwi. 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna po drugiej stronie drzwi, która była ubrana w niebieską piżamę, która idealnie podkreślała jej kolor oczu. 

\- Wybacz, że tak późno, ale zapomniałam o dwóch bardzo ważnych rzeczach. - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo Jade, mając nadzieję że nie wyglądało to tak bardzo sztucznie jak przypuszczała. 

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o ten post to odpowiedziałam, chociaż nie byłam pewna czy chodziło o mnie. - blondynka przygryzła lekko wargę, próbując powstrzymać pojawiający się uśmiech na jej twarzy. 

\- Chciałam abyś powiedziała mi to w twarz, tak samo jak ja muszę zapytać o to naprawdę. Więc, Perrie chciałabyś iść ze mną na bal? - zapytała odnajdując swoimi brązowymi tęczówkami te błękitne należące do blondynki. 

\- Z chęcią pójdę z tobą na bal i będę się świetnie bawić w twoim towarzystwie. - odpowiedziała, a uśmiech na jej ustach poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, ukazując w jej policzkach dwa małe dołeczki, które Jade już zdążyła pokochać. 

\- Świetnie. Jeszcze coś, przepraszam że trzymam cię na tym mrozie, ale gdybym tego nie zrobiła to użalałabym się nad sobą do końca życia. - powiedziała i niespodziewanie uniosła dwoma palcami podbródek Perrie i lekko musnęła jej usta swoimi. Nie był to długi pocałunek, nie było fajerwerków, ale to był dopiero początek ich znajomości. 

I mimo tego, że Jade nienawidziła balów, to już nie mogła się doczekać swojego, bo spędzi go u boku takiej kobiety o której zawsze marzyła.


End file.
